03 lipca 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: Rekordy Neptuna - teleturniej 9.35 Kino Teleferii "Safari" -odc. 1 serialu CSRF 10.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (dla majsterkowiczów) 10.25 "Dynastia" - odc. 90 serialu obyczaj. USA 17.00 Lato w telewizji 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Lato w telewizji (2) 18.00 "Alf" - odc. serialu USA 18.35 Lato w telewizji (3) 18.45 Publicystyka 19.15 Dobranoc: Makowa panienka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 90 serialu USA 20.50 Magazyn 60/90 21.25 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia: Petenci 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.40 "Alf" - powtórz. serialu USA w wersji oryginalnej 23.05 BBC - World Service 23.35 Jutro w programie TP2 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. niemiecki - l. 26 8.40 "W labiryncie" - dwa odc. filmu TVP 9.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Ekostres - mag. ekologiczny 17.30 "Telefon" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "M.A.S.H." -odc. 8 serialu komediowego USA 19.00 Rebusy - teleturniej 19.30 Arie dawnych mistrzów śpiewa Jolanta Omilian 20.00 Księgarnia "Dwójki" 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Emigracja odtrącona? - spotkanie z publicystką RWE, Aliną Grabowską 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Dziewczyna z Mazur" - odc. 1 sześcioczęściowego serialu polskiego 22.50 Telewizja nocą 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.45 Program na czwartek TP Katowice 14.00 Retransm. progr. satelit. CNN" 16.30 Z cyklu "Portrety" - Włodzimierz Paźniewski" - progr. W. Growacza 16.15 "Dar Es Salam" stolica Tanzanii - reportaż W. Majewskiego 17.00 "Studio Regionalne" 17.25 "Poezja" - Józef Bujanowski - progr. T. Ryłko 17.45 "Business na Wschodzie" - Targi w Kijowie - reportaż W. Majewskiego 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "Przyszłość Rybnickiej Filharmonii" progr. A. Dendor 19.00 Kino z satelity. Z serii "Jetsonowie" - "Król tańca" 19.30-22.00 Retransm. progr. satelit. ,,3-SAT" RTL Plus 8.35 Show laden 9.00 Aktualności 9.05 Du schon wieder - serial 9.30 Anna Karenina - fabularny USA 11.00 Show Laden 11.24 Rader - serial 12.10 Der Preis der Macht - serial 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Kalifornijski klan - serial 14.00 Wimbledon '91 20.15 Das A-Team - serial 21.10 Szeryf w Nowym Jorku - serial 22.30 Aktualności 23.03 Stern TV 23.35 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall - serial 0.30 Kampf gegen die Mafia - serial krym. 1.15 Der Schutzengel von New York - serial Sat 1 8.30 Spojrzenia 8.35 Sąsiedzi - serial 9.00 Spojrzenia 9.05 Szpital główny - serial 9.50 Teleshop 10.05 Spojrzenia 10.10 Feuertaufe - serial 12.05 Koło szczęścia 12.45 Telegiełda 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Ollies total Verruckte Farm - serial rys. 14.25 Szpital główny - serial 15.10 Sąsiedzi - serial 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Kung Fu - serial 16.45 Stringray - serial krym. 17.40 Spojrzenia 17.45 Zakochany w czarownicy - serial 18.15 Bingo - show 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Koło szczęścia 20.00 Hunter - serial krym. 20.55 Spojrzenia 21.00 Liebenswerte Gegner - film fab., Włochy 22.50 Spojrzenia 23.05 Erben des Fluchs - serial krym. 23.55 KANAL 4 vor Ort - film dok. 0.55 Sport - PGA-Golf 1.25 Hunter - serial powt. Pro 7 8.05 Trick 7 - filmy rys. 8.55 Planeta małp - serial 9.45 Das am eaton Place - serial 10.40 Space - serial przyg. 11.25 Doogie Howser - serial 11.50 Mr. Smith - serial 12.15 Tenis, Schlager und Kanonen - krym. - parodia 13.05 Caro Papa - fab 14.55 Trick 7 - film rys. 16.00 Lassie - serial 16.25 Toerisch prominent - powt. 16.35 Mein Freund Ben - serial. 17.05 Doogie Howser - serial 17.45 Die Falle des Harry Fox - serial sens. 18.30 Trick 7 - filmy rys. 20.15 Flashdance - muzyczny, USA 21.50 Die Zwei - serial krym. 22.45 Wild Party - fabularny, USA 0.35 Starsky and Hutch - serial 1.25 Dobermann Gang - krym. 2.50 Hitchhiker - serial grozy 3.15 Die Basilisken - fab., powt. FilmNet 7.00 Rocket Gibraltar - dramat obycz., USA 9.00 Gas-S-S-S - sci-fi, USA 11.00 A Kiss Before Dying - thriller psychol. USA 13.00 Hiding Out - komedia 15.00 Putain d'Histoire d'Amore - komedia, Francja 17.00 Five Corners - horror USA 19.00 The Forgotten - sens., USA 21.00 The Kitchen Toto - dramat, USA 23.00 Playboy Late Night - Part 1 - erotyk clips 23.30 Nigth Club Special: In The Pink - erotyk 1.00 Dangerous Pursuit - thriller, USA 3.00 Entertaining Mr. Sloane - obycz. USA ScreenSport 8.00 Golf - French Open 9.00 Sport z Francji 9.30 Boks 11.00 Siatkówka - turniej kobiet 12.00 Kręgle - zawody seniorów 13.15 Magazyn sportowy z Holandii 14.15 Sport z Hiszpanii 14.30 Auto mobilsport 15.00 Triathlon 16.00 Sporty lotnicze 16.30 Boks - walki zawodowców. z USA 18.00 Surfing 18.30 Sporty wodne 19.00 USA PGA Golf 21.00 Boks - waIki zawodowców z Anglii 23.00 Baseball - Major Liga z USA - na żywo 1.00 Lekkoatletyka Tele 5 6.00 Dzień dobry z Bino - pr. dla dzieci 9.05 Hendersonowie - serial 9.30 W domu z TELE 5 10.35 Hendersonowie - serial 11.00 Das Chaotensyndikat - serial 11.30 Hopp lub Top - quiz 12.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 12.25 Wiadomości z landów 12.30 Vor Ort in Deutschland 13.00 Miasto, kraj, rzeka 13.25 Bim Bam Bino - pr. dla dzieci 18.30 Fazit - aktualności 18.35 Miasto, kraj, rzeka 19.00 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 19.30 Fazit - aktualności 19.45 Hopp lub Top - quiz 20.15 Kinder, Mutter und ein General - film fab., Niemcy 22.00 Fazit - aktualności 22.10 Morgen im TELE 5 - kino 22.20 Karate Tiger - film powt. 23.55 Invasion der Aliens - film powt. 1.15 WNT - Worldnews Tonight 1.45 Ruck Zuck '88 2.10 Das Chaotensyndikat - serial powt. 2.40 Video nonstop EinsPlus 18.00 Das Wagnis mit der Phantasie - nowe kierunku architektoniczne w USA 18.45 Die schwabischen Sizilianer 19.30 Englisch fur Fortgeschrittene 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 20.15 Der elegante Hund - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Magazyn kulturalny 21.45 Unter der Brucke - melodramat, ChRL 23.35 Tematy dnia, ostatnie wiadomości BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 Health UK 9.30 Comic Roots 10.00 News 10.05 Children's BBC 10.35 Horseback 11.00 News 11.05 Our House 11.55 The Travel Show Traveller 12.00 News 12.05 Flight of the Whooping Crane 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Wimbledon 91 16.10 Rupert the Bear 16.15 Yogi's Treasure Hunt 16.35 Expo 17.00 Newsround 17.10 The Bartons 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Come Dancing 91 20.00 Police Rescue 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 The Visit 22.20 Today at Wimbledon 23.40 Spenser for Hire 0.30 Weather BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Yesterday at Wimbledon 10.00 Lilacs in the Spring 11.30 Arthur Negus Enjoys 11.50 Countryfile 12.15 Mr Benn 12.30 Wimbledon 91 20.05 Reaching for the Skies 21.00 ScreenPlay 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Push the Boat Out 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open Forum Magazine